Bloody Hell
by fantasywriter454
Summary: England finds out he's pregnant. But who's the father? Is it his current boyfriend America? Or his ex, France? Follow England as he goes through his pregnancy and the drama between America and France. warnings: mpreg drama fighting
1. Prologue

_Bloody hell. I'm pregnant._

These were the thoughts that raced through Arthur Kirkland's, personification of the United Kingdom, mind as he held the positive pregnancy test in his hand. His hands shook as the test fell from his hand and landed on the floor with a loud crash, causing Arthur to jump, yelling out loud.

"How the hell am I supposed to tell America this?" he whispered, sliding down onto the floor. He then burst into uncontrollable tears as he held his knees close against his chest. His whole body shook and heaved as tears poured from his eyes, making a small puddle on the floor and getting his pants all wet. He knew his boyfriend wouldn't be home for another hour or so, so he had until then to get it together.

Then it hit him. Before he had started dating America, he dated France. He had sex a few days before his break-up with the French nation. And America had quickly gotten into his pants after they had hooked up. It's been three months since then. He froze, unable to comprehend the thoughts now racing through his mind at lightning speed.

Either France or America could be the father. How should he explain that to them? What if the father was France? America would break up with him immediately and he would get back together with France. If the baby was America's, then America would propose and they would get married. He wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to settle down and be married, let alone raise a child.

Or what if neither of them wanted the baby and broke up with him because he was pregnant? What would he do then? He couldn't raise a baby on his own! He burst into tears once again at the thought. He was truly scared to tell America and France that the baby might be theirs.


	2. America, I'm pregnant

England didn't hear America come home. He screeched and jumped upward when America pounded on the door, sounding scared as he called England's name.

"Iggy! Are you in there?"

"Bloody hell, are you daft?" England hissed as he stood up, not realizing that his legs were shaking underneath him. He unlocked the door, took a step back and then he was suddenly looking up at the ceiling, a dull pain slowly growing.

"Iggy!" America cried, kneeling down and grabbing England's hands. He lifted him up easily, causing England to push him away.

"Bloody hell! Don't call me that, you git!"

"Aww, Iggy! Come on!" America whined. "Please?"

"No! And stop acting like a little kid!" England huffed and pushed past America, heading for the stairs. America stepped forward and there was a crunch. England froze, remembering the test that he had dropped. America had stepped on it and broken it. America paused, looking confused as he moved his foot away and looked down at the now broken pregnancy test. He bent down to inspect it.

"Iggy, what is this?" He held it up, squinting his eyes. England swallowed nervously, hoping America wouldn't recognize what it was. America studied it for another moment before giving up and tossing it away. England sighed in relief. "Iggy, what was that?" America asked suddenly, his hand on England's shoulder. England jumped and squeaked.

"U-Um..." England stuttered.

"Dude, Iggy, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine!" England's body began to shake and he didn't realize it. America then looked worried.

"Iggy, what was that thing I stepped on?" England gulped and closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"America, I need to tell you something. We need to sit down for this." America nodded and sat down on the stairs. England sat down next to him and held his hands in his lap.

"Yo, Iggy, what's up, love?" America asked, slipping his arm around England's shoulder.

"A-America...um...I dunno how this bloody happened...but it did...um...I seem to be...um, p-p-pregnant..." England whispered the last word so quietly, America didn't catch it.

"What did you say, Iggy?" he asked.

"I'm bloody pregnant!" England cried, bursting into tears. America stiffened up, pulling his arm from around England.

"What?" he asked, eyes widening in shock. "That's not possible."

"I know! But somehow it happened! I don't know how!" England continued to cry, and America stood up.

"I'm sorry, England." America walked downstairs and headed out the front door. England looked up, sniffing and he shook.

"America, no! Please...!" England cried, but it was too late. America had left.

00000000

Please review! Gracias! Grazie! Danke! Thanks!


	3. Gone for good

England stood in his doorway, crying hard as he watched America speed down the road away from England's house. "America no, please come back...I..." America's car turned the corner and disappeared from England's view. He fell backwards a little, the door flying backward. England landed hard on his back, groaning out loud. "A-America..." France's face suddenly came into view just as England slipped into unconsciousness.

00

The first thing England realized when he awoke was that he lying in bed. His eyes slowly opened and he found himself staring at the ceiling again. He slowly began to push himself up into a sitting position, groaning as he held his head.

"Ow, bloody hell, what happened?"

"Hon, hon, hon." England jumped and turned quickly to the doorway, where France was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. "Bonjour, Arthur!" He took four strides over to England's bed and sat down. "Now, to tell you what happened, Amerique called the second he left, telling me what you had just told him. He suspected that the baby could only be mine, since I am the country of love!" He smiled. England growled and grabbed France around his neck.

"You bloody frog! How dare you!" France gagged before trying to pull England's hands from around his neck.

"Mon dieu! You're being unreasonable, Angleterre!" he cried.

"No, I'm not, you bloody frog! You're being unreasonable! I'm not dating you! America's the father!"

"Non, Angleterre, he's not, because how could he? I'm sure he did not does things right in bed."

"Oh, and you do?" England cried angrily, shaking France harder.

"Angleterre, please let me go!" France begged, gagging a bit. England frowned and let France go, and then walked away from him. France grabbed England's hand, stopping him.

"What do you want, bloody frog?" England jerked his hand away from him. "I don't want you here!"

"Angleterre, why do you dislike me right now? I could possibly be the father of your child and you're being mean to me!" he whined.

"Oh shut it," England hissed, slapping his hand away. France paused.

"What are we going to do about America? He just left and said he wasn't coming back."

"Bloody hell! What if the baby is his?" England asked. France just shrugged and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He turned it on and called America, turning it on speaker. The American answered right away, voice cracking.

"Hello?"

"America, this is France. You might want to come back."

"No...I'm not coming back."

"America, we don't even know who the father is! It could very well be you. Don't leave Angleterre, Amerique. What kind of boyfriend are you?" England heard America sigh unhappily.

"I don't care if the baby's mine. I'm not coming back!"

"Why?" England cried, tearing up. "Why are you leaving me like this, America? What kind of man are you?" He choked up on the word 'man', memories of raising him coming back.

"England, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't be with you anymore. I know that baby is not mine, so why should I stick around? There's no point. Bye, England." He hung up angrily; at least that's what it sounded like to England.

"Artie," France whispered. England sniffed and began to cry silently.

"G-Go away, you bloody frog! Just because he d-dumped me doesn't mean I'm getting back together with you!" He shoved France towards the door. "Just leave!" France crossed his arms and whirled around, leaving just as America had done. England was truly alone now.

00000000

Oh my...poor Iggy!

Please review!


	4. Cravings

England huddled on the floor, rocking back and forth after France had left him without any good-byes. He was scared now. He had nobody, nobody to help him. He would go through this entire pregnancy alone and he was barely even four months pregnant. There was no way his life could get any better or any worse. Apparently, he was wrong.

His cell phone began to ring, telling England that his boss was calling him because of the ringtone. He sighed and answered it, wiping away the tears and clearing his throat.

"'Ello?" he asked.

"Hello, England. I just want to remind you of the world conference being held tomorrow in the conference building in downtown, London." England groaned loudly. _So that's why France was here nearby. _"Now, England, I wish you would show a little more enthusiasm since you are the host. Now, I expect you to attend. Goodbye and have a good day." He hung up. England groaned as he shut his phone angrily.

"Bloody hell!" England hissed. "I do not want to face anybody tomorrow! I'm sure America and France have spread the word that I'm pregnant and I'll be the laughing stock of the whole building tomorrow!" England began to cry, holding his knees against his chest. His body soon became slowed down as he ran himself dry of tears. He stood up, shaking and slowly made his way over to the kitchen. "Maybe if I make myself some tea, I'll calm down."

A few minutes later, England sat down on the couch and took a small sip. He immediately spit it out, thinking it tasted disgusting. He paused, eyes widening. Something was not right. He made the tea exactly the way he always does. _So why was it disgusting? _He tried to take another sip, just to be sure, but ended up spitting it out too. _What is going on? _England thought, shaking. Just then, the smell hit him. He dropped the cup on the ground, contents spilling everywhere as his hands flew to his mouth and a wave of nausea came over him.

The next thing England knew, he was hovering over the toilet, emptying his stomach's contents from breakfast that morning. He groaned as he dry-heaved, wiped his mouth and stood up, using the wall for support. _When does it stop? This has been going on for almost two weeks now! _England decided maybe he should look it up. He rinsed his mouth, hoping to get rid of the taste left in his mouth and headed for the computer. He turned it on and clicked on the internet icon. He went to Google and typed in 'morning sickness'. He scrolled through the websites and clicked on various ones, reading what was on the screen.

"Bloody hell," he sighed as he finished researching. He looked at the clock and was shocked. He had been searching on the internet for over an hour! Well, sure, he had moved from morning sickness to pregnancy information in general. He didn't know how far along he was, so that didn't help him much when he wanted to know what was happening to his child and his body. He sighed and shut the computer off, standing up. He decided to get something to eat, but what? He wandered around the kitchen, opening the cabinets and fridge to see what food he had. Nothing looked appetizing. He sighed and sat down, thinking about what was appetizing. Suddenly, something did come to mind that made him almost gag. An image of escargot and American French fries appeared. England looked down and lifted his shirt up. "Little one, is that really what you want?" The need for the two foods got stronger.

England sighed and ordered the food from a nearby restaurant. After England hung up, he was truly confused now. How was he supposed to tell who the father was? The baby was not helpful at all, wanting both French and American foods. He rubbed his belly and sighed, sitting back down on the couch and waited for his food to be delivered. England then realized the spilled tea on the floor.

"Dang it!" he hissed, grabbing paper towels and setting them down, trying to soak up the mess. He kept coming back after the towels became soaked and soon he was finished, for nothing was coming up. At that point, the doorbell rang. England hurried to answer it, money in hand. He opened the door and the delivery guy gave him a weird look. England knew it was because he had ordered fries and escargot. He paid and took the dish, thanking the guy. He shut the door and found himself hurrying into his house so he could eat the food. The next moment, he was shoveling down the food like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

0000

England's alarm clock went off the next morning, blaring in England's ear. He groaned and shut it off. He grudgingly got up and began to get ready for the meeting. He pulled on his pants and found himself struggling to button them up. He groaned as he sucked in and fastened his pants up. When he let his breath out, he winced. He was upset with the situation. These pants had still fit him a month ago! He pulled them off angrily and threw them across the room. However, to England's dismay, every single pair of dress pants that England owned was too tight for his comfort. He would've died if he had worn the pants to the conference. The only thing that fit him comfortably was a pair of black sweats. He decided to wear them, noticing they looked nice enough with his shirt and tie. He tucked his shirt in and ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to flatten it.

He inspected himself for a few more moments before deeming himself fit to go and headed out the door. He drove to the conference building and pulled up into a parking spot. He recognized a few other countries' cars in the parking lot as he got out and locked his car. He slowly made his way up to the building and opened the front doors. He sighed as he walked into the room and took his seat, with about ten minutes remaining until the meeting started. Countries slowly filed in and took their seats as well, pulling out their paperwork and organizing their belongings.

England still had no idea why they had to attend these blasted meetings. Nothing ever got accomplished and everyone just ended up yelling at each other. He didn't want to be here in the first place because he felt nauseous and light-headed. He groaned and laid his head forward on the table. Some of the others looked at England curiously, but then looked away, bored. Before England knew it, all of the countries had shown up and sat down. Germany tapped England's shoulder impatiently so the meeting could start. England sighed and stood up, cleared his throat and began his speech.

00000000

Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.


	5. I can't

_Bloody hell, that was awful! _England hissed as he left the conference room, holding his papers against his chest. His first option was to get out of there as quickly as possible, not wanting to stay and chat or run into America or France. Plus, he was also feeling even more nauseous than before and wanted to get home before he emptied his stomach. However, before he reached the front doors, his name was called. He stopped, inwardly cursing as he turned around. France was approaching him, smiling. England sighed unhappily, yet was grateful that one of his ex's still cared about him and the baby. Maybe France would raise the child even if it was America's.

"Arthur, I am sorry about yesterday. I was just trying to be nice to you and help you out. I only want what's best for you and the baby."

"You insulted America," England replied, frowning.

"I know, and I'm sorry, mon cher." France pulled England into a hug. England sighed and returned the hug. America hurried past the two, head down but whether it was in anger, shame, or embarrassment, England couldn't tell. England sighed again and France looked up, seeing America walk out of the front doors. "Angleterre, ignore him. He's no good anyway."

"I know...I had just hoped..." England whispered, looking down. France sighed and rubbed England's back gently.

"I'll help you home, England."

"France, can I ask you something?" France nodded. "What would you do if the baby is America's?" France sighed and walked England to his car.

"Angleterre, I don't know. I might stick around just to help you out. I'll have to think about it, okay?" England nodded, blushing as France held his door open for him. "I'll check up on you occasionally to make sure you're doing alright." England nodded as he got into his car. France smiled and waved a little as he shut the door.

America's POV

"What did you say, Iggy?" I asked. He had just mumbled a word that I didn't quite catch.

"I'm bloody pregnant!" England cried, bursting into tears. I stiffened up, pulling my arm from around England.

"What?" I asked, eyes widening in shock. "That's not possible."

"I know! But somehow it happened! I don't know how!" England continued to cry, and I stood up, straightening my shirt a little.

"I'm sorry, England." I walked downstairs and headed out the front door. I could tell England wanted to chase after me, but didn't have the energy to, I guess. I got into my car, started the engine and backed out of England's driveway. I felt extremely guilty leaving him like that, but I couldn't deal with the sudden stress he had just shoved onto me. I wasn't fit to be a father. England wouldn't want me to stick around. He knew I would never be fit to be a father either. England was always yelling at me for my immature attitude. My kind of attitude would only make England more stressed out while he was pregnant and then raising the baby. I would never be able to help England and that made me sad. I hurried back to my hotel as I fast I could before anything else happened.

As I drove down the road towards my hotel, I pulled out my phone and called the first person that came to my mind to call that could possibly take care of England. _France. _I held the phone up to my ear and he answered immediately.

"Bonjour!"

"Hello France. Can you go check on England for me? I left him suddenly."

"But why, Amerique?"

"Um...well, he told me he was..." I paused, choking up. "He told he was...pregnant." I heard France's breathing stop.

"Amerique, what have you done to Angleterre?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know! I don't even think the baby is mine! I can't do something like that to him!"

"So you think it's my baby?"

"Yeah, I think it's your baby, France."

"Very well, I will go check on Angleterre."

"Thanks, France."

"No problem!" He hung up so I hung up as well. I sighed and smiled a little. I was glad I called France to help. I shook again. I didn't think the baby was France's, I knew the baby was France's.

I pulled up to my hotel and parked, heading straight for my room, doing my best to not make any eye contact with any of the other countries that were mingling around, chatting casually. I unlocked my door and hurried inside, shutting the door behind me. I flew onto my bed, bursting into un-heroic tears. I couldn't believe I was crying like this. I had just left England at his most vulnerable state. I felt awful and this caused me to cry harder. I rolled over on my back and faced the ceiling, still crying.

After a few minutes went by, I sat up, wiping my tears away. I sniffed and sighed unhappily. _What was I going to do now? I had just left England in an ungrateful manner. I couldn't go back to him; he'll strangle me. _I shook, tears threatening to spill out again. I held my face in my hands, tears leaving my eyes again. I probably looked like an awful sight. I would be in no mood to go to the world conference tomorrow. _Oh crap. The world conference! I had completely forgotten about that! There's no way I can face England! _I sighed unhappily and stood up. _Maybe if I take a shower, it'll help me clear my brain. _I eHe wHewalked over to the bathroom and slipped my shirt off, revealing my muscles. I paused, looking over my chest for a second, noticing how handsomely heroic I looked. I smiled and flexed a little. _There's no way England can beat me! I'm stronger than he is! _I smiled and nodded, ready to face England again. I was pumped and ready. I turned the water on and got in.

As I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I wiped my face with a small washcloth and then wrapped the towel around my waist. I grabbed a smaller towel and quickly dried my hair. I walked back into my room and went to my suitcase, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. I quickly pulled them on and sighed.

0000

I jolted awake as my alarm went off the next morning. I groaned, sat up and sighed. My head was slightly pounding and I realized I had to get up for the world conference. I smiled a little, knowing I was going to talk to England today after the meeting. I'd have to explain everything and that I still loved him and the baby. But I was scared. That was the main reason I had fled so quickly from his house. I quickly got ready and was ready to leave. _Maybe if I get there early, I can talk to England before the meeting. He always gets there early, right? _I nodded to myself, smiling a little as I headed outside of my room and down the hall to the elevator.

I got in and rode it down. I was the only one inside. I barely heard any countries moving about. I smiled triumphantly to myself. I headed down and got some quick breakfast, consisting of bacon, eggs and a scone. _Well, at least it's not England's cooking. _The food looked decent enough. _At least it wasn't burnt, _I thought miserably to myself. That is one thing I thought was adorable about England: that he tried so hard to cook for himself and always burnt the food.

I froze. _Cooking. Food. England. Oh no! _I could not leave England all by himself with his cooking skills! What kind of boyfriend was I? I wolfed down my food and charged out of the door. I had to go back to England now! I couldn't just leave him!

I quickly jumped into my car and started the engine up. I put the car in drive and hurried to England's house. A few minutes later, I pulled up in front of it. The lights were on. I cursed to myself, and suddenly I was shaking. I couldn't go up to his door. I couldn't face England no matter how pumped I got.

"No, America, stop this. I've got to go back to England. He's carrying my child. I can't abandon him. I just can't!" I reached for the handle on my door. I started to open and the lights came on. I shook even more and realized no matter how many times I told myself to go back to England, I couldn't do it. I'd just wait until after the meeting. I drove off towards the conference building before England saw me.

I pulled up to the conference building and parked my car. I just sat in my car, tears spilling from my eyes. I leaned my head against the steering wheel and continued to cry. I knew I looked pathetic. I didn't care. I continued to cry until I heard another car pull up a few minutes later. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I looked at the time and blinked. I had been crying for almost an hour! I jumped as more cars pulled up and parked. I hoped nobody noticed my car or questioned me about it. I saw France get out and I remembered I had asked him to call England. I sighed and noticed France looked somewhat tired and sad. _What happened between him and England yesterday? I hope nothing bad though. France better not have left England as well! If he did, I would have to kill him! _I got out of my car, turning it off. I followed the rest of the countries inside and nobody asked me any questions. I prepared myself mentally for the world conference.

0000

The minute the world conference was dismissed; I gathered my stuff up and looked for England. I saw him dodge around a country and exited the room. I picked up my courage and hurried after him. I saw him hurrying for the door. I opened my mouth to call his name.

"England!" I blinked. I didn't recall saying anything. England stopped and turned around. I had then noticed that France had been the one to call England's name. I groaned as France hurried up to England and began to talk with him. I paced back and forth as I glared at France, jealous that he was chatting so casually with my boyfriend. I continued to pace until I realized that it was my fault that France was talking with England. I groaned and hung my head. I couldn't face England now. I began to walk, keeping my head down, being ashamed and disappointed in myself for ever leaving England. I began to believe I could never face England anymore because I had done something so unfair to him. I headed to my car and left for my hotel.

00000000

Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! Now you know how much of a coward America is because he's scared of being a father. He's denying that the baby might possibly be his. Come on, America! Pull yourself together!


	6. Pain and Contractions

FIVE MONTHS LATER (England's POV)

The curtains fluttered in the gentle breeze that blew through my open window. I glanced over, sighing as my hand rested over my stomach. I couldn't believe how fast the past few months had gone. My belly was huge, bulging over my waistline and covering up my feet. I sighed as I rubbed my belly gently. I smiled a little: I had grown so fond of my baby bump over the past few months. I lifted up my pregnancy shirt and traced small shapes on my belly, enjoying the fell of the stretched skin that housed my child underneath.

My back began to ache so I shifted his position, moving so I sat up straighter. My child reacted to my movement by kicking my hand. I smiled wider, rubbing the spot. My baby kicked again and again, becoming happy. I shifted his position again and then gave up trying to get comfortable and laid down on the couch. I moved the pillow so it was underneath my head and sighed, rubbing my belly again. The baby was wide awake now, kicking happily away. I smiled and hummed quietly as I cuddled into the couch.

"My little baby, mommy loves you very much," I whispered, smiling. The baby moved inside quickly, shifting its position and kicked hard. I gasped, wrapping my arms around my stomach and began to sweat. I suddenly felt pain from my stomach and it wasn't the baby's kicks or movement. The pain rippled through my abdomen. I sweated more as the pain came again. I knew something was up, something was wrong. I panted and picked up the phone, calling France. He answered immediately.

"Oui, Angleterre. What is it this time?" I panted, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"France, something's wrong. I'm feeling a lot of pain and it's not the baby's kicks." France froze, gasping.

"Angleterre, you're giving birth! Oh mon dieu! I'm on my way right now! Don't move and try and even out your breathing, okay? Relax as much as you can. I'm on my way!" I heard France run to his car and start the engine. "Angleterre, I'm staying with you. You're not breathing evenly." I blinked and tried to even out my breaths, yelping as pain rippled again. I now knew what the pain was: contractions. I couldn't believe I was giving birth right now. My child was on its way. I couldn't believe it. France was racing down the road and he was panting as well.

"France, please...ahh!" I yelled as pain rippled through my abdomen again, stronger than before.

"Angleterre, it's okay! I'm on my way! Keep calm! Mon dieu, keep calm!"

"I'm trying! Bloody hell, France, it hurts!"

"I know, I know...shh, keep calm," France whispered. I yelled again as another contraction hit me, and then another a few seconds later. I yelled again, gripping my stomach harder. I felt the child move a little and then stop. Another contraction and then another. I began sweating and panting hard.

"France!" I yelled. France paused, gasping.

"England! You're giving birth right now! Mon dieu!" I heard France speed up. I blinked.

"F-France, what do...you...mean?"

"Your contractions are getting closer together! I thought I had more time! When your contractions get closer together, that means the baby is coming!" I suddenly heard a car engine race down the road and seconds later, France was charging through my front door. He hurried over to me and then lifted me up, opening up the recliner, setting me down. He spread my legs and shook. "The baby is definitely ready to come out. Okay, England, begin pushing now."

"Wha-?" England gasped.

"Push, Angleterre, push! Push along with the contractions!" France called. I panted heavily and pushed when the next contraction came along. The pain was too much for me. I yelled loudly as I pushed. I felt the baby's head press against me on the inside. I stopped pushing and panted even more heavily. France smiled and nodded, rubbing my legs as I relaxed. "That was good, Angleterre, keep doing it." I nodded and pushed as hard as I could when the next contraction hit me. I screamed and tensed up as the baby's head pushed more against my body. France nodded.

"AHH! France, it hurts so much!" I yelled. He nodded.

"I know...shh, shh..." He rubbed my legs again. "I'm starting to see the baby's head when you push. You're doing wonderful." I nodded, sweating like crazy. My hair was sticking to my forehead. I pushed again, yelling loudly. My baby pushed more against me; it seemed to be pushing along with me. I panted and France smiled. "I can see the head now, a few more pushes and the head will be out." I pushed again, screaming. The baby seemed to be pushing harder as well, and I screamed without even pushing. My baby had pushed its head through, causing me to lean back in exhaustion. France smiled.

"Bloody hell, how much longer is this going to go on?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Not that much longer. Now we have to push two more times and the baby will be out!" I groaned and pushed, weaker this time. I was losing strength. France nodded, smiling. I pushed once more and then all I heard was crying. My baby was out.

But I suddenly flinched when another contraction hit me. France cut the umbilical cord and held my baby in his arms. He smiled down at the child in his arms. I leaned back and yelled as another contraction hit me. France didn't hear my cry of pain. He was too preoccupied with the child in his arms. I panted and yelled, pushing again.

Something wasn't right. I was pushing again. I looked down and saw that there was another baby in my stomach. _I had been pregnant with twins all of this time? This can't be happening to me! It just can't! _I pushed again and the other baby inside of me moved into position. I yelled once more, spreading my legs more.

"F-France!" I called out to him. He jumped and looked up at me.

"What?"

"France, I have another baby inside of me!" His eyes widened in shock.

0000

America's POV

I paced back and forth in my bedroom. Today was the day. Today was the day I am going back to England and apologizing. I had to do it. He was probably hugely pregnant now. I still had not had the courage to face him all these months. I tried multiple times, but ended up running away like a coward. I couldn't believe myself. I was so awful to England and today was the day I was going to make it up to him. I breathed in deeply and headed out to my car. I drove all the way to England's house. Since I had left England like a coward, I had taken up a house here in England so I could be close to England instead of paying all of that money to get plane tickets. I sighed and pulled up to England's house within ten minutes. I cursed when France was there. I parked in front of his house and heard yelling. I paused and got of the car. England was yelling and screaming. _What is going on? _I asked myself. I found myself slowly approaching the front door. I heard England yelling all right, but he wasn't mad. He sounded more like he was in pain.

I gasped when it hit me. I quickly counted up the months since I had unintentionally left England. It had been exactly five months. That meant that he was giving birth! I jumped and I quickly opened the door. I hurried inside and gasped. France was pulling a baby from England and he cut the umbilical cord. The baby was crying. I blinked and looked at England. He was exhausted and panting and sweating so much. I took a step forward. England began yelling again and his eyes were closing up tight. He seemed to be in pain still. I blinked. _What is wrong with him? _

"France! I have another baby inside of me!" I froze and tensed up.

"What?" I called out. England and France's eyes drifted over to me. England's expression changed from surprise and pain to anger and hatred.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he screeched, yelling again as he pushed.

"Iggy, no. I have to explain something to you."

"BLOODY HELL, LEAVE! I DO NOT WANT YOU HERE!" I shook my head. I was here and I would not leave.

"Artie, please listen to me."

"Go away now! I do not want you here," England repeated through clenched teeth. He looked extremely angry. I couldn't blame him though. I had left him during his most vulnerable state.

"England, I'm sorry I left! I was scared and I didn't know what to do! I've been spending these past few months taking parenting classes and preparing myself to be the best father I can be! I've been researching non-stop on being a father and a great husband!" I froze when I realized what came out of my mouth. England's eyes retracted into his skull and he jerked his head away, not wanting to look at me.

"Leave now before I kill you," he hissed.

"Artie, please! I want to make it up to you!" I whined. England snorted and whirled around to look at me again.

"Ah, you can never make it up to me; now get the bloody hell out of here!"

"No!" I stated, crossing my arms. "I am not leaving until I win you back!" England blinked.

"What are you talking about, America? Please leave," England hissed. I shook my head and walked up to England. I took England's hand, kissing it.

"I can't leave you now," I whispered. "England, I really am sorry for everything I've done. I just want to win back your trust and love. Please forgive me, love." England blushed furiously, looking away.

"S-shut up, you bloody git!" he whispered. I looked at him and took his chin in my hand, pulling his face close to my own. England blushed deeper and his breathing was uneven. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. I smiled as he slowly began kissing me back, leaning closer. He grabbed my shirt collar and jerked me forward as he leaned back. My breath stopped for a quick second as he pulled me over him.

"Iggy, what are you...?"

"Shh," he whispered, smiling as he kissed me again. I blinked, eyes wide, before I eagerly kissed him back. My hands wrapped around his waist and his went around my neck. I deepened the kiss, licking his lips hungrily, missing his taste. He let me inside and I explored his hot mouth hungrily, craving him even more. He panted and sweated, and I felt his crotch grow hard. He tugged at my shirt, but I caught his wrist.

"What? America, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll..." England warned.

"Artie, the baby..." I whispered. His eyes widened as he remembered the baby that was still inside of his belly. France was examining his entrance with a worried look on his face.

"Angleterre, we're going to have to go to the hospital. The second baby can't come out. It's stuck."

00000000

Oh my, the baby! Please review!


	7. And the Father is

England had gone into shock at this moment. France quickly put the first baby in America's arms and scooped England up. He groaned under his weight, but managed to carry England out to the car. He set England in the back and got in the front. America hurried in on the other side and sat down next to England, looking worried. France drove faster than he's ever done in his entire life as he raced to the hospital.

England shook as more contractions hit and the baby couldn't come out. His first child was crying in America's arms. England panted and sweated as he yelped in pain. France was panicking on the inside as he raced into the hospital parking lot, parked and got out, picking England up again. America got out and hurried after France as he raced inside.

France managed to get England a private doctor who would not reveal his pregnancy. The second England was laid down, the doctor began working on him, numbing him and then cutting a horizontal line across his stomach. America shook, rocking the crying baby in his arms. The doctor then reached inside and pulled the baby out, cutting and then unwrapping the cord from around the baby's neck. The baby joined in with its sibling as they both cried together. A nurse cleaned the baby up and wrapped it up while the doctor stitched England back up.

"May I see the child?" he asked America. America nodded and handed over the baby to him. The doctor examined both children, making sure they were healthy and had no birth defects. England panted and struggled to sit up, watching the doctor carefully. A few minutes later, the doctor turned around, one baby wrapped in a pink blanket and the other wrapped in a blue blanket. He was smiling and handed both children to England. "Here you are, sir. Your children are in perfect health."

"Thank you," England whispered.

"Doc, can you do something for us? We don't know who the father is for the children," America asked. "It could be either me or him or both of us. Can you do a DNA test on the children?" The doctor blinked, shocked at the request, but took the children back from England.

"Alright, but it will take a while." He left the room. England shook as he looked between America and France. Either one of them could be the parents. He wasn't able to tell just by looking at the babies, considering they both had the same eye color.

"England, I'm sure one of them is mine and the other is France's," America replied, smiling as he took England's hand.

"But, America, what if they're both France's?" England whispered, looking up at America with wide eyes. America laughed.

"Dude, Iggy! That's not possible! One of them has to be mine! It'll be awesome if they're both mine though!"

"America, stop it! It's not going to be possible that they're both yours!" France cried. "One of them has to be mine!"

"In your dreams, lover boy!" America called. France clenched his fists and took a few steps forward.

"Watch it, Amerique!" he cried again. America laughed and clenched his hands into fists as well.

"Do you really think you can win against me?" France narrowed his eyes at America.

"I actually think I have a chance!"

"Bloody hell! Stop fighting!" England cried. He was tired and exhausted and did not need to listen to America and France fighting. France and America looked at England and lowered their fists. They shouldn't be fighting in front of England.

"I'm sorry, France."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, America."

"Thank you," England whispered and slowly drifted asleep.

0000

A few hours later, England was woken up by America shaking him. The doctor was back and had the results of the DNA tests. France was holding both children while America woke England up. England groaned and sat up.

"The results are in," the doctor replied. "I took the DNA tests of both children and found a match. However, there is only one father." America and France both sat up straight.

"What?" they both cried together. "Only one father?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes, only one of you is the father. I also found out something else. Mr. Kirkland had at one point been pregnant with triplets." France, America and England all froze.

"WHAT?" they all cried together. The doctor sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I was able to tell by analyzing the twins. There had been a third, but the little one died in the early months of Mr. Kirkland's pregnancy. I was also able to tell the father of the one who had died." He took a breath and looked at America. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jones, but your child did not make it." America's body tensed up and he immediately fainted, falling with a dull thud on the ground. France gasped and looked down at the twins in his arms.

"Are you telling me these two are both my children?" he asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, they're your children, Mr. Bonnefoy." Two nurses came in and picked America up, setting him on the bed next to England. France smiled happily as he looked at the twins in his arms.

"They're beautiful," he whispered. They were both asleep, cuddling into France. France looked up at England with sparkling eyes. "Angleterre, how are we going to do this?"

"Do what, bloody frog?" England snapped. He was heartbroken that America's baby didn't make it.

"Raise these children. It seems that you're still with Amerique, so how are we going to raise our twins?"

"Mr. Bonnefoy, as of right now, Mr. Kirkland has full custody of them until they are two years old. At that point, they can come over to your house during the weekends and stay with you and then return to Mr. Kirkland's house on Sunday afternoon," the doctor replied. France blinked.

"I still get to see them before then right?" The doctor nodded.

"Of course, they just can't stay with you until they're two." France sighed in relief.

"Phew!" he whispered. England turned over and looked at America.

"America, are you sure you want to raise France's twins with me?" he asked. America looked down at England and nodded, smiling.

"Of course! I'm the hero! I would never leave two babies without a father!"

"But they have a father!" France cried. "I'm right here! Who do you think you are, saying that I'm going to abandon my own children?" America huffed and straightened up, crossing his arms.

"N-No, but I..."

"Then you should just be quiet!" France hissed. America looked at England and smiled.

"So, Iggy, what are their names going to be?" England blinked and then frowned.

"Oh, I have no idea," he whispered. America blinked.

"You've been pregnant for nine months and you haven't thought of any names for the kids?"

"I know, I know! I've been more worried about the health of my children, America! Please do not try and parent me," England replied. America sighed and shook his head.

"Dude, whatever, we still gotta name the kids!"

"Okay, do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah, actually, I do!" America exclaimed, smiling. "Actually, no, not really."

00000000

Vee, I have no idea what I should name the twins! Please help me out! If you give me good names, I'll thank you in the next chapter! Remember, one's a girl and the other's a boy.

Sorry if this seems shorter. I couldn't think of anything else to write since I can't think of any names for the twins.

Aww! Poor America! His little one didn't make it! Don't worry. I may have him have another baby farther down the road. What do you think?

Please read and review!


End file.
